fantasticmrfoxfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Bradenplier/Writing for directors
Hey, guys. I'm gonna write for other directors by sending in letters. Basically, explaining my idea for the movie, with the basic plot explained in the letter, then signing it off asking them to invite me to write. I was also considering writing Aristocats 2 and Bugs Life 2. Should I? Let me know your opinion Oliver and Company 2- Oliver (James Roday) is now a young adult in cat years, and joins the gang to spend time with Dodger (Sir Mix-A-Lot), Rita (Sarah Michelle Gellar), Tito (Enrique Iglesias), Fagin (Matt LeBlanc), Einstein (Paul Fusco), and Francis (David Boreanaz). In this movie, Tito and Georgette (Rihanna) have now had mixed breed puppers: Fría, Pablo and Muñeca. However, a group of criminals in New York have appeared, with their leader Luca (Benji Gregory) and his henchmen. They are trying to gain power by targeting a school dance at Jenny (Beyoncé)'s Middle School graduation, and we also meet Jenny's boyfriend Prabhas Gandhi (Drake) Fantastic Mr. Fox 2- Kris (Seth Green) is now 14 and Ash (David Boreanaz) is now 16. The hunting is finally over, but the river is polluted. They seek help from environmentalist humans Shawn Spencer (James Roday) and Burton Guster (Dulé Hill). When they meet Kris and Ash, they are given nametags. "That says 'Hello, my name is Bruton Gaster!'", Gus says. "I gave em' the info when digging through a tunnel.", Shawn responds. "I want a new nametag, Shawn. I want it tomorrow. I want my name in big purple letters that stand out.", Gus responds. Later in the film, Kris and Agnes (Alyson Hannigan) become a couple. From here it's up to the Fox parents (Sarah Michelle Gellar and Robert Downey Jr.) Kylie (David Schwimmer) and their animal kingdom fellas to help Bolt 2- It's a normal life for Bolt (Hugh Jackman), Penny (Sarah Michelle Gellar), Mittens (Mila Kunis) and Rhino (Mark Walton), but a new villain has appeared. Swordsman (David Boreanaz) uses a sword to cut through atoms. Meanwhile, Bolt has grown 4 foot retractable front paw claws and the ability to stand up. Penny's dad (Anthony Head) gives him surgery, coating his bones in metal, also coating his claws LPS Movie: Zoe (Nicole Oliver), Blythe (Ashleigh Ball), Russell (Sam Vincent), Minka (Kira Tozer), Sunil (Peter New), Vinnie (Kyle Rideout), Penny (Jocelyne Loewen), and Pepper (Tabitha St. Germain) hear about how the Biskit family has become dictators of downtown city, persecuting people they dislike. It’s up to a man named Apu Gandhi (Keegan Michael-Key), his wife Manjula (Jada Pinkett-Smith), and their friend Martin Luther (Jordan Peele). to do a non-violent protest. Gandhi can also understand animals, just like Blythe. Invite me to write the wrest of the plot. At the end, let’s have Heidi (Heidi Klum), and Gail (Kesha) sing at the end. Have Kesha and Rihanna write the songs. Also, make Madame Pom (Rihanna) and Digby (Seth Green) part of the main cast, and have Gail (Kesha) as a recurring character﻿ Category:Blog posts